


Bad End Box

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Ending, Blackmail, Buddha Box, Cheating, Cuckolding, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode s22e08, Exploitation, Filming, Grooming, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of Beastiality, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Filming, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While Craig is occupied by his Buddha Box, Tweek gets assaulted by a customer.This is a rape fic. Please read the tags before reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got back when the episode "Buddha Box" aired in season 22. It's fucked up trash, and if you're uncomfortable with this kind of content I'm asking you to stop reading.
> 
> Tweek is a high school student, but I decided to use the underage tag just in case.

Tweek Tweak didn’t like using his phone that much. It’s not like he didn’t understand phone addiction – he used to be on his phone all the time, getting lost in all the catastrophic news and conspiracy theories around the world. After the Twitter fight between the president and North Korea that almost gave him a heart attack, he chose to put down his phone and focus on what matters: his boyfriend, Craig Tucker, who had helped him to get rid of his addiction.

That was until the said boyfriend became a phone addict himself. For some reason Craig had thought that Eric Cartman’s “Buddha Box” was a good idea, and so he shut himself from the rest of the world with a huge cardboard box on his head. Tweek heard it’s because of Craig’s anxiety, which he hadn’t been aware of before. Had Tweek been so selfish that he didn’t realize his boyfriend’s needs? Craig was always trying to make him feel better, but maybe he wanted to take a break every once in a while?

So, Tweek didn’t try to make Craig stop wearing that box. He just wanted to help Craig, but he felt as if they were drifting apart day by day. Tweek didn’t remember the last time they had a proper discussion, but he grieved for those times. At least Craig was hanging out with him at the coffeehouse, even if he was still just on his phone, not giving Tweek any attention at all.

Tweek sighed and looked at the snowmen cupcakes he had personally designed and baked for the coffeehouse. Ever since those boxes became a thing, the number of customers had decreased. Tweek tried his best to improve the sales, so he had started designing cute pastries to sell with coffee. His secret dream was to be an actor, but Craig had made him realize that he’s good at baking too. And it distracted him from the fact that Craig’s behavior was making his heart ache.

“I wonder if I should give these guy hats or not?” he asked, though he was mostly talking to himself. It’s not like Craig was going to reply anyway. There wasn’t much to do, since he had cleaned out the place several times and organized the shelves for the second time that day.

Then, he heard someone coming in.

“Hello, welcome to the Tweek Bros.!” he greeted the customer. It was a man he hadn’t seen before. He was dressed in plain clothing and had stubble beard, and Tweek guessed that he was probably 30-something years old. Tweek could tell, because this man wasn’t wearing a box on his head like all the other customers had been doing lately. “What can I get for you?”

“Special blend, please,” the man said politely. He had rather deep voice. “I’m drinking it here, thank you.”

“Got it!” Tweek said and started preparing the drink immediately. The man sat beside Craig, staring at the box on his head, but didn’t say anything.

“Here you go,” Tweek said when he was finished. He handed over a cup of their special blend and smiled the way his father had taught him to smile to customers.

“Tweek,” the man said, sipping his drink and looking at Tweek intensely.

“Huh?” Tweek asked in confusion.

”It's your name, right? It’s written on the tag,” he said, pointing at Tweek’s name tag.” “This place is named after you?”

”Oh! Y-yeah, you're right! Hahaha.” Jesus Christ, he was so awkward. It was alright when someone was just making their order and he had to follow the certain routine, for those situations he had created “a service role” with the help of Craig. Small talk was still a little bit too much pressure, though lately majority of the customers didn't talk much anyway.

Not to mention that the coffeeshop wasn’t named after him, but _he _was named after it. Because apparently his parents cared about him so little that they didn’t even bother coming up with an actual name for him, so basically his first name was the same as his last name.

The man glanced at the box wearing boy next to him again.

”What's up with that?” he asked with a snort. Tweek tried to keep smiling, but probably failed miserably.  
  
”Umm... he's a bit busy now. He's fine,” he replied. No, he wasn't sure whether Craig was fine or not. It's not like he had actually talked about those things with Tweek. To be completely honest, things between them didn't seem to be fine at all at the moment.

”Those boxes are the dumbest thing I've seen for a while. Imagine trying to have a meeting at work, when half of your coworkers are in their own little worlds,” the man complained with a mocking tone.

”That must be very bothersome.” Tweek wanted to be as neutral as possible, but still show some empathy towards this customer.

”That's your boyfriend, Craig Tucker. Right?” he was asked, which made him choke.

”W-what?! How do you know about that?!” he shrieked, and the man laughed.

”Hey, calm down. I just remember this town going crazy over you two. Even my mother bought some of those drawings,” the customer explained, and Tweek cringed. He and Craig started dating because some girls at their school suddenly started drawing homoerotic images of them. While he was happy that he had Craig in his life now, the whole deal with the yaoi art was awfully embarrassing.  
  
”Ah... I'd rather forget about that,” he said, scratching his neck.

”Oh? So, you two are just friends these days?” the man asked curiously. Why was he so interested in their relationship?

”N-no, we are...,” Tweek started, made a short pause, and then continued, ”Craig is my boyfriend.” He made a warm smile, a genuine one. It still felt so good to say that. To think that there was someone who made him feel loved and safe, who cared about his well-being.

Or, at least, until those damn Buddha Boxes. Now he felt as if he had done something wrong, that Craig hated him but didn't dare to say anything. Right now, Tweek felt just hurt and confused. He tried his best to be understanding, just like how Craig had been understanding with him many times. He wasn't sure what was the deal with Craig's anxiety, but he didn't try to push the topic too hard to make it worse. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Craig rejected him. It felt like Craig had been pissed off at him lately, and the thought of being disliked by Craig made Tweek’s stomach turn.

”Hey, is it okay we chat a little longer? You don’t seem to be too busy right now,” the man asked, and Tweek was taken aback a little. But he was feeling a little bit lonely lately, and this customer was being so nice to him. “You know, get yourself a drink and sit down with me. It’s on me if it’s a problem.”

“O-of course!” Tweek chirped and prepared his own favorite blend for himself. He shot a worried glance at Craig, sighed and sat down with his customer.

_This kind of thing is just service, right? I need to become a proper barista._

“So, Tweek, what else do you do than work here?” the man asked and took a sip of his drink.

“I’m in high school,” Tweek replied, hoping he wasn’t going to be asked too many personal questions. He used to be very paranoid with strangers, especially when he was almost kidnapped by a molester as a child, and he still wasn’t completely over it.

“Oh, you’re still so young. What do you want to do after that?” the man kept asking questions, and Tweek looked down.

“It’s… It’s embarrassing,” he said shyly. His dream to become an actor was rather silly and he wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea to talk about it than anyone else than Craig.

“Come on,” the man said, grazing his fingers over Tweek’s hand. Tweek jolted and pulled his hand away, as the gesture made him feel a little bit weird.

“I-I want to be an actor,” he replied quickly and placed his hands on his lap.

“What kind of actor?”

“A-ah, I don’t know yet? I’m not sure if I can do it, though,” Tweek said, though he felt good that this customer seemed to find his dream interesting rather than amusing.

“Sure you can, since you’re quite attractive,” the man assured, and continued, “if you were a little taller, you could be a model.”

“Um… Thank you,” Tweek said dumbfoundedly. Their discussion was interrupted when another customer stepped in.

”Sorry, I have to take this,” he apologized and stood up. It was another Buddha Box wearing customer, who he assumed to be a woman.  
  
”Of course, Tweek,” the man said with a smile, which Tweek responded to with his own before hurrying towards the counter. He took a deep breath, and then prepared to start his usual lines.

”Hello, welcome to the Tweek Bros! How can I-”

”Two special blends. Take away, please,” The lady said bluntly, clearly not interested in what Tweek was going to say.

”Coming!” Tweek chirped with his cheery customer service voice, trying not to take it personally. This was the role he was used to. Not that it mattered, as the lady didn't pay much attention him beneath her Buddha Box. But he felt more courageous after doing so well with the kind man, so he wanted to do a little extra. ”Ma'am?” he asked, but received no reaction. ”Ma'am!” he repeated, now knocking on the box. He hoped it wasn't too rude, but he was pretty pissed off at customers like this.

”Yeah?” the lady asked. Why was she so pissed off?

”Did you...” Deep breath. ”Did you want sugar or milk with these? Or maybe these snowman cupcakes? They're fresh!” he said a bit proudly. He hoped that one day once he was the owner of this place, it could be a cute European style café with cakes and other desserts. And he'd take care of it together with Craig—

”I didn't ask any of those? I'll use Apple Pay,” the lady said, breaking Tweek's fantasies. She sounded irritated, as if Tweek had done something to insult her. This made Tweek both annoyed and anxious, since he was still afraid of being rejected.

”R-right, I apologize. It's $12,00, thank you,” he said as politely as possible. The customer paid her order and rushed off. Tweek sighed, gathered himself for a few minutes and then went back to his previous, nice customer. As expected, Craig was still in his own world. If it wasn’t for that box, he probably would have told that lady to fuck off, which he totally shouldn’t be doing but which kind of would make Tweek feel better.

”Wow, what a bitch. I guess you also have to deal with some shit at work?” the man asked. _Yes,_ Tweek wanted to say, but it wouldn’t be very professional. For now, he was fine with just getting validation from someone.

”I... I do like this job,” he decided to say, as he didn't want to badmouth the customers no matter how rude they were.

”Hey, can I have one of those cupcakes?” the man asked, which immediately made Tweek feel better.

”Sure!” he said, rushing back to the counter. He picked the cupcake he thought was best looking, since he wanted to impress his customer. Since he got that drink from the man earlier, he decided not to charge him. The man took a bite of the snowman cupcake and Tweek studied him with hopeful look on his face.

”Did you bake these?” the man asked, not sounding displeased. “It’s very good.”

”Yes, I made the design, too!” Tweek said with a relief. He loved being told he did something well.

”Really? It's very cute. Just like you.”

”Umm... Thank you?” Tweek felt a bit confused. Was this man flirting with him? Such occasion was quite rare, he didn't really think he was very good-looking like Craig or Token were, and he didn't have the same gentle charisma as his father did when he was working. Being called cute by this stranger made him a bit uncomfortable, as he wasn't sure if he was just being picked on. Not to mention this man was clearly older than him, so he wouldn’t be interested in Tweek, right? It’s not like Tweek considered himself a child anymore, but he wasn’t familiar with flirting since Craig was his first partner.

Tweek was probably staring at Craig, since the man was looking at him as well.

”Kids with their phones these days, man. I don't really understand it. There are so many good things you can experience only in real life. It's such a waste!” he said, shaking his head.

”A-and what are such things, sir?” Tweek asked. This type of customers seemed to be happy when someone was interested in them, and he was happy to have a real conversation with another human being.

”Hmm... Things like sex,” the guy said bluntly, and Tweek almost choke on his coffee. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. The man laughed. ”Like, us guys are supposed to want it, you know? Yet so many men these days just waste their time jerking it to a screen. I can assure you, that is _nothing_ compared to the real deal.”

”I-I see,” Tweek said quietly. This topic of their conversation didn't make him feel very comfortable. He wanted to change the topic without being too rude about it, as he thought the line of appropriate behavior had been crossed. It’s not like he wasn’t interested in sexual topics, he was actually very interested in those things, but he wasn’t sure if Craig felt the same way about him.

He wasn’t sure whether he was getting sick, but for some reason he started feeling hot and flushed, and the region around his abdomen was tingling.

“You seem to be a bit flushed, are you alright?” the man asked with a worried look, stood up and walked over Tweek. He put his hand on Tweek’s forehead, which was a little bit sweaty.

“Y-yes, I’m okay, please don’t worry,” Tweek said, pushing the hand away. But that was a lie, he definitely wasn’t okay. It didn’t feel like fewer though, it was almost like… Arousal. He crossed his leg in horror as he felt the beginning of an erection growing in his pants, and he tried to hide it with his hands.

“You need to take a piss or something?” the man asked, and Tweek was sure there was a smug tone in his voice. He nodded his head without saying anything and stood up, but suddenly the man grabbed his waist and pulled him close. Tweek, who was surprised by this action, wanted him to get off of him, but his condition was making him so weak. His head was buzzing, and he wasn’t sure what was happening.

“Um, sir? I don’t really like this,” he stuttered, finding it hard to breath. Hands were caressing his belly, which was scaring him. There was no way this was happening, it was broad daylight, they were in public place, Craig was there… Craig, why wasn’t Craig helping him?

“Come on, let’s have some fun,” the man murmured and started palming the growing bulge in Tweek’s pants. “You’re getting hard, aren’t you?”

“H-hey, hands off!” Tweek demanded more fiercely, feeling panic rising inside him. Did he get some kind of misleading signals? Did the man misunderstand?

”You're enjoying this, aren't you?” The man whispered in his ear. Tweek shook his head, even though he was grinding his hips against the palm that was softly touching his growing hard-on. He needed some kind of friction, a relief. Why was he being this disgusting?!

”I-I'm... I'm not... Pl... Ugh... Please stop...,” he begged as tears started coming up in his eyes. He didn’t know what to do, he was absolutely stagnant.

”Tweek is such a pervert. I love it,” the man said cheerily and pressed his own bulge against Tweek’s butt.

”Th-that's not true...! Let me go, you fucking creep!” Tweek cried, trying to squirm away. He felt a pair of lips against the nape of his neck and tried to ignore the throb inside his pants. ”Stop, I don't... I don't want this...!”

”Fine, fine. I'll stop. It's no fun if you you're like that,” the man said, and to Tweek’s surprise, he let him go. He was… He was not going to get raped. He could call the police. But why was he so dissatisfied? ”You sure about that, though? Looks like this still needs some attention...,” the man said as he slightly grazed his fingers over Tweek’s bulge. Tweek knew that by now he was rock hard, and while he should have focused on getting safe, that wasn’t his priority right now after all.

”Uh... Pl-please...,” he managed to whisper in shame.

”What is it? You want me to continue?” the man asked with a smirk. Tweek said nothing, and just looked down. “I'll take that as a yes,” the man said, walked to the door and locked it. “Now no one will bother us. Your loser boyfriend can just stay there,” he snorted. Tweek wanted to protest, Craig didn’t need to be here, no, Tweek wasn’t supposed to be doing this kind of thing in the first place!

He leaned against the table as hands started caressing, groping and petting him again. When he felt his ass being grabbed, he tried not to shriek. He bit down hard to be as quiet as possible.

”Have you seen them? The pictures of you?” the man asked while kissing his blond hair.

”They're not me, they're just stupid drawings! I-I don't look at them!” Tweek defended himself angrily.

”Hmm, that's too bad. Some of them are really good, you know? Especially the very raunchy ones... Though I must say, I prefer the real Tweek's turned on face.”

”I'm- I'm not turned on... ,” Tweek tried to deny it, though it was a lie. Fingers were playing with the waistband of his pants, and they were going lower and lower, reaching his hard-on. ”Ngh...!”

”Yes you are. I slipped something nice in your coffee earlier, when you were serving that bitch. Looks like it's starting to have some effect on you.” Tweek was horrified. Did this creep drug him? Is that why he was becoming like this?

”What did you do?!” he screamed, trying to break free. Craig was still completely unaware of everything, almost like he was dead.

”Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. Not as dangerous as the shit this place is doing with its_ special blend_,” the man said. Tweek didn't understand it. Their special blend wasn't dangerous, even though he disliked taste testing it. It made him feel weird and sick, probably because it was too strong even for him._ ”_Just helps you to relax a bit. You want to be relaxed, right? You don't need to wear that stupid fucking box for that.”

”I'm reporting you to the police! You're not getting away with this!” Tweek threatened the man, but he knew it was pointless when he was thrusting against the man’s hand so eagerly.  
  
”Yeah, go ahead. You think those incompetent bastards of this town care? You know, I'm involved in the same business as your parents,” the main said, and Tweek was confused now.  
  
”M-my parents...?”

”It's okay, Tweek. One day you will know,” the man explained, and continued, ”let's just say that if this comes out in public, your father's coffee business won't last so long. I wonder what might happen to you after that?” he asked, and the memories of being sold to slavery enriched Tweek’s mind. He felt the man petting his hair affectionatey. ”Don't worry, I can be your new daddy if you get abandoned.”

There was something bad going on with his parents, this is what Tweek understood of the situation. Something Tweek knew that could hurt them, him, and maybe even Craig. Blackmail, he was getting blackmailed. Suddenly he was being pushed on his knees, in front of the man’s groin.

“Get my dick out,” he was commanded, which made his eyes widen in horror.

“No!” he refused, but he was afraid to get away. He had an idea what was going to happen here, and he didn’t want it to happen.

“You better cooperate, bitch. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to your parents, or even Craig,” the man threatened, clearly understanding Tweek’s priorities. Maybe he could deal with getting in trouble himself, but he could never forgive himself if something bad happened to Craig.

With shaking hands, he unzipped the man’s pants and pulled them down. The boxers underneath had stains on them, and when he finally pulled them down, he saw an erection. It was slightly bigger than average, definitely bigger than his own, and it was forming pre-cum. The smell was repulsive, it wasn’t supposed to smell like this. This was the first time Tweek saw someone else’s dick up close, and he squeezed his own thighs together.

“Ngh, it smells…”

“Stop whining, that’s a real dick’s smell. Soon you’ll be craving for it,” the man laughed and placed his hand on Tweek’s head. “You’ve already got me this hard, how about you taste it?” he suggested, and when Tweek shook his head, he grabbed the blond locks and pulled violently. “Start sucking my cock, you fucking dumbass.”

With a sniff, Tweek gave the penis a few careful licks. Then he opened his mouth and took the tip of cock in, grimacing at the taste. It tasted salty, and he tried to get used to the taste as quick as possible by swirling his tongue around the length.

_Gross. Gross. Gross._

”You look so erotic when you have my dick in your mouth, Tweek. I should film this,” the main said, grabbing his phone. Tweek immediately let go of the dick and watched the man in horror.

”J-Jesus, d-don't! Don't film this, please...,” he begged in desperation. He had thought this couldn’t get any worse.

“You want to be an actor, right? You can become one right now,” the main said and started recording. ”Aaand- it's on! Hey everyone, it's the cute little Tweek Tweak of Tweek Bros! We're about to do some erotic things. And here right next to us is his boyfriend, Craig Tucker. Mr. Tucker, do you have any comments on this matter?” the man asked the box wearing boy, who said nothing. Was this a live stream? Should Tweek beg for help? Why was he getting more turned on? ”I'm sorry, he is pretty occupied now, hah hah.”

Knowing he had no choice, Tweek continued sucking off the cock in front of him. He didn’t want to look up, he wasn’t even sure if the camera was actually recording him or if the man was messing with him, but he didn’t want to recognize his humiliation any further.

”Your mouth feels so good, Tweek. I'm teaching you what you should do you can use it on him,” the main said and pushed his girth deeper in Tweek’s mouth, receiving a gag. Tweek tried his best to pretend that this wasn’t some disgusting rapist, this was Craig, he was pleasing his boyfriend. Would Craig like it if Tweek’s tongue was swirling around his cock like this? “That’s right, get it nice and wet. Don’t be afraid to use to your tongue. What a good boy you are,” the man praised him, which made him feel a jolt. He wasn’t feeling satisfied because he was called that by this creep, he wasn’t.

“Haah…!” he took a breath and finally looked up. There was so much saliva in his mouth. He closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around the shaft again, trying to resist the urge of palming his own erection while doing this.

”I'll wear condom later when I fuck you, so I'll cum in your mouth now, okay? I haven't had time to do it for a while, so there might be a lot,” the man warned and firmly grabbed Tweek’s head. Tweek couldn’t get away now, and he tried to scream when he realized what was going to happen. “Shit—I’m cumming in Tweek Tweak’s mouth!” the man moaned, and next Tweek felt semen flowing inside his mouth. There was so much of it, and it made his groin twitch again, he was the one who was making another man become like this.

”Mmh...!!” he moaned when the man pulled off, streak of cum following the tip. There was still cum in Tweek’s mouth, and he was panting.

”Don't let it spill out! I want to see my load in your mouth,” the man said, and for some reason, Tweek obeyed. He looked at the man shyly, not sure what he was supposed to do. ”Yeah, open your mouth, baby,” the man encouraged, and carefully Tweek parted his lips to let the man see. ”Good boy. Very nice. God, what a sexy view,” the man praised him and grabbed his chin, bringing the camera closer to his face.

”Shtop—!”

“Okay, you can swallow it now,” the man urged and pressed Tweek’s jaws together. Surprised, Tweek felt a bit of panic and swallowed the semen. It had very strong odor and it was slimy, and his eyes started watering again.

“Guh—” he gasped for air when he got a chance. Some of the cum was making a mess on his face, and he immediately wiped it off. “Gross…”

“Strip,” the man commanded, and Tweek shook his head. He shrieked when the man violently pulled him up and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He looked threatening again, like he was ready to hurt Tweek if he didn’t obey. “You’ll do what I say, okay?”

”C-Craig! Craig, help me, please!” Tweek was screaming now, but the man covered his mouth with his hand. He was being held like that for a while til his breathing calmed down.

”Your boyfriend doesn't seem to be listening. What a shame, he has such a cute and erotic boyfriend. What could be so interesting on that phone, anyway?” the man asked mockingly and now turned to Craig. ”Hey, Craig, it's okay if I play with your darling a little more, right?” Silence. Tweek's chest hurt. ”He seems to be okay with it. Or maybe he just doesn’t care about you.”

“That’s not true!” Craig cared about him. Because… Because if Craig didn’t care, who _did _care about Tweek?

“Really? But did you consider the possibility that he’s wearing that box because of you?” the man asked, and that was Tweek’s limit.

Craig hated him. Craig wanted to get rid of him. Craig thought he was a bother, if Tweek wasn’t so annoying Craig wouldn’t be wearing that box in the first place.

The flow of bad thoughts started taking over his mind, and the familiar feeling of anxiety was creeping over him. He pulled his hair as he tried to fight back the tears. Suddenly he was pulled into an embrace.

“Poor thing. Come here,” the man said while petting Tweek’s hair. It almost felt comforting, like someone was accepting him. Then, the man put sneaked his fingers inside Tweek’s boxers, giving his erection a few soft strokes. “I can give you lots of love and attention, like you deserve,” he whispered, capturing Tweek’s lips with his own. It wasn’t Tweek’s first, as they had shared a few soft kisses with Craig before, but it was his first time experiencing such a deep, passionate and adult kiss.

”Mmhn... Ahn...,” he moaned when the man’s tongue was exploring his mouth while his penis was being pleasured. It was scary, but his body wasn’t fighting back anymore.

“Take off your clothes, okay? I promise I won’t hurt you,” the man said in soothing voice when they broke apart. Tweek felt his entire body burning. Then, he nodded quietly and started stripping slowly. He didn’t catch the man smirking in victory.

“Leave your socks and shoes on and sit on that table,” the man commanded, pointing one of the customer tables. He stared in hunger when Tweek pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard and aching dick. The tip was wet from pre-cum, and it created a small puddle on the table when he sat on top of it. “Spread your legs apart”, was the next orde, and Tweek took a deep breath. He was so dirty, so messed up. Shyly he lifted up his legs, spreading them apart. Wearing nothing else than his socks and sneakers, he was now offering the man a full view of himself, something he had never done with Craig. The man nodded in appreciation and walked next to him, admiring the view. “Fuck yeah, that’s hot. And look at your dick, it’s fucking gushing.”

“Th-this is embarrassing…!” Tweek cried, but his dick ached to be touched.

_Please love me. Please accept me._

“Touch it a little, I know you want to,” the man ordered, and Tweek grabbed his dick, giving it shy strokes. He watched in horror as the man in front of him was staring at him intensely while jacking his own half-limp penis, yet he also felt a little bit turned on. This guy was a pervert, a complete degenerate, and Tweek was filthy for getting pleasure from being watched like this. “Mnh, yeah, baby. You look like you’re starting to enjoy this,” the man said in awe and gave Tweek’s penis a few strokes. Tweek hated how his body was betraying him, but he couldn’t help but thrust against the friction. When the pace of strokes suddenly got faster, he couldn’t stop the wails of pleasure that were escaping from his mouth. When he noticed the phone camera in front of his face, he tried to hide behind his arm.

”Your face and voice are too sexy. I'm getting hard again,” the man said, grabbed Tweek’s hips and turned him around. Tweek was forced to bend over the table he had just pleasured himself on. “Let’s get this ready too,” he was told as he felt something very tiny being inserted inside his ass. He wasn’t sure, but he was pretty sure it was some kind of pill.

“W-what?” he shrieked in panic, unable to move. The man’s other hand was petting his hair and back affectionately while the other one was teasing his anus. He looked behind and saw his rapist taking out a bottle of lube and coating his fingers with it.

“Don’t worry, it’s not dangerous. It’s going to make you feel amazing,” the man assured while his lubed finger was caressing Tweek’s entrance. “Surely you’ve had worse stuff than this.”

When a finger entered him, he tried to suppress his moaning. He wasn’t sure what was put inside him earlier, but he felt his ass getting more and more sensitive to touch. He had fingered himself before, but it never felt like this. He knew that he shouldn’t want this, but his body was craving to be entered. The stimulation of the two drugs was getting too much, and his dick was leaking more pre-cum.

”Have you done it with Craig yet, Tweek?” the man asked him.  
  
”N-no...,” he replied, hating how needy his voice sounded.  
  
”Do you want to do it with him?”

”...”

”Bet you do. You have masturbated while thinking about it, right?” Yes. Yes, he had. He had done it many times when he went to bed, thinking about Craig touching him, kissing him, making love to him. Craig didn't seem to be interested in more than just holding hands and occasionally kissing him, so Tweek tried his best to hide these desires. What if Craig thought he's disgusting for wanting those things?

”It's okay to show your perverted self now, Tweek. It's very cute. You are so cute.”

”Mhn... I'm- I'm cute...?” Tweek hated himself for it, but he loved being praised and pampered. His parents never listened to his worries, and they never coddled him. The first time someone told him he's valid was when Craig gave him encouraging words. It was probably already back then he was starting to fall for Craig. And now this disgusting man was telling him sweet things he had been craving to hear for a couple of weeks now.

”Yes, very. And so sexy.” The man petted his hair gently. “Fuck, your ass is so sexy too. It’s twitching so much, that drug I gave you really hit you good.”

“Ugh—!” Tweek gasped, not knowing what was happening. “What are you talking about…?”

“You said that you’re a virgin, but it’s like your insides are sucking my fingers in. This is getting you excited isn’t it?” the man stated while teasing the hole with two fingers now, making Tweek squirm. “Do you play with your ass a lot, sweetie?” he asked, and Tweek blushed deep red, refusing to answer. He felt a slap on his ass and cried out from pain. “Hey, answer me, bitch!”

“Ngh, sometimes…!” he finally replied, feeling extremely embarrassed.

_I am a bitch._

“How do you do it?”

“I… Finger myself… And think about Craig…,” he confessed with his eyes closed. It was starting to feel even better, and he felt like he needed something more inside him.

“Do you want to know what a real dick feels like, baby?” the man whispered right in his ear, which made Tweek shake from pleasure. The fingers left his body and he felt something bigger grinding against him. He whimpered in need when he was mounted and the man murmured, ”I really want to put it in you, Tweek. Can I do it?”

”Y-yes... Yes, you can put it in, sir...,” he replied quietly. He had never been this horny, and all he could think about anymore was getting fucked.

_I’m sorry Craig, but I’m no longer…_

”Hey, say it to the camera,” the man said. Tweek looked behind and saw the phone in his hand. ”What do you want, Tweek?”

”I... I want it inside me,” he pleaded submissively.  
  
”What? What is _it_?” the man demanded, still not giving Tweek what he wanted and needed.

”Your... Thing,” Tweek tried to explain, he didn’t want to say it.

”You mean my _cock_?” the man asked, and Tweek blushed at the word. He wasn’t a prude, but saying that word in this kind of situation was new to him. He closed his eyes again and nodded. ”I want you to say it. Say you want my cock, Tweek.”

”P-please put your... _c-cock_ in me, sir,” Tweek finally whimpered. Somehow saying it made him feel excited. He leaned closer towards the table, lifted his ass up and presented himself to the man. He was ready to be taken, to be claimed by someone else than Craig. “Please fuck me with your cock.”

“Good boy. Hearing such dirty words coming from such a cutie’s mouth is such a turn on,” the man said, patting Tweek on the head. Tweek noticed him putting a condom on and prepared himself, his entire body twitching from excitement.

When the penis entered inside him, he was surprised when it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. Maybe it was because of the thing that put inside him before, or because he wasn’t thinking clearly, but it felt like the dick went in very easily. He was moaning and wailing when it went deeper inside, deeper than his fingers had ever reached.

“Fuck, you’re so tight!” the man yelled in pleasure when he was all the way in. He stayed still for a while, letting Tweek to get used to his pulsating cock. Tweek was no longer a virgin. “You feel that, baby? I’ve taken your first time…”

“Ngyuh… Craig…,” Tweek moaned, trying to get lost in his own fantasy. “I feel so full…”

“Feels good, right babe?” the man asked, and Tweek felt a sting of shame. It was the pet name Craig had given him, to everyone else he was a spaz or just Tweek, but to Craig he was more.

“Please don’t call me that, anything but that,” he begged desperately.

“Do you love your boyfriend a lot?” he asked, and Tweek nodded, whispering a silent “yes”. “But aren’t you fucking another man right now? You even begged to be ravished by my cock.”

“No, no, that’s not it,” Tweek replied in shame, refusing to look at Craig. Suddenly the man let go of his hips and slowly started pulling out.

“It’s not? Then I guess you want to stop?” he asked curiously, which made Tweek’s stomach twist. Did he…? Of course he wanted to stop, but the dick inside him was stimulating all the right places. “You can pull it out, you know. But I fucking love your tight ass squeezing my cock, so you have to do it yourself,” the man suggested, which surprised Tweek. He thought he was going to be taken by force, he was already prepared for it, but now he could make this stop? He could pull it out, he just had to move a little bit—

No. He couldn’t move. If he moved now, then he would no longer have anything inside him, and to his horror he craved for this dick. He was given the freedom to choose, there was no way he was going to choose this, right?! But as he was gathering all his willpower to get away from his rapist, instead he was trying his best to keep the cock inside him. He gritted his teeth in defeat, not seeing the man behind him smirking.

“That’s what I thought,” he said with a smug voice and went deeper again. “You’re fucking dumbass for thinking that I wouldn’t have raped you anyway.”

“You—!!” Tweek shot an enraged look at him, but his willpower to fight back was gone as soon as the man started thrusting in and out of him. He felt good, way better than he should have, and he closed his eyes so he could at least pretend that it wasn’t some gross creeper who was making him feel this way.

“Do you wish you were doing this with him?” the man asked and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at his box wearing boyfriend.

“Y-yes, nh…,” he replied weakly.

“Be a good boy and confess your feelings, then,” the man commanded and started caressing Tweek’s erection. He couldn’t stop his wails of pleasure, he was absolutely at this man’s mercy and he had lost his ability to think coherently.

”I-I love Craig! I want to have sex with Craig!” he shouted his confession, which was unheard by its target.

”You heard that, Craig? Isn't it nice to be loved by such a sweet boy?” the man asked and placed the phone on the table so it could take a good video of their fucking. Then, the pace of his thrust got fast and he murmured in Tweek’s ear, ”I'll fuck you so good you will be craving for dick again. I'm making you into a slut, Tweek.”

”Mhn...! Aah!” Tweek was gasping with lust that was growing stronger and stronger because of the degrading words. ”Sir, I feel so weird!”

”It's not weird. It's who you are. You are a perverted slut who's not satisfied with just holding hands,” the man explained and grabbed Tweek’s hips tighter. ”Since your boyfriend can't satisfy your needs, I'll do it for him,” he said as his cock hit something inside Tweek, and that’s when Tweek felt even more intense pleasure.

”S-something inside me is…!” he panted, wanting to feel it again. The man slowed down a bit, which made Tweek moan in disappointment. God, this was amazing, sex was so amazing!

”Hmm? Oh, this?” the man asked and hit his prostate again, making him scream. Then he pulled out and turned Tweek around on his back. Tweek’s mind was telling him _no, don’t do that, _but he instantly spread his legs for the penis that was about to enter him again. It slid easily inside him, and he saw stars when it was hitting his prostate even harder. ”How about this angle? You feeling it, cutie?”

”Sir...!” he wailed and wrapped his legs around the man’s body to prevent him from pulling out.

”Hey, Tweek. Tell to the camera how it feels to get fucked for the first time,” the man ordered as he took his phone in his hands again and placed it in front of Tweek’s face.

”It feels so good?! I feel so a-amazing! Hyah?!” He couldn't stop himself from saying these things, his chin was covered in his drool but he was too ecstatic to care. ”Sir, I want more!”

”You should see your face, you cumrag,” the man said with a mocking voice. ”Fucking bitch in a heat, it's your first time and you're like this? Naughty Tweek.”

”It's because- becaushe you gave something weird to meeeh...!”

”Don't lie. You're like this because you're a freak who loves cock,” the man snorted and asked, ”it's okay that I upload this video on the internet, right? Craig won’t see you like this otherwise.”  
  
”Mnh! Wha— Aahn...!!” Tweek didn’t really understand what was going on anymore, and he wasn’t sure what was asked. All he could think about was getting pounded by this dick.

”Looks like you're not even listening anymore,” the man snarled. ”From now on we'll be sex friends, got it? I have some friends who might be interested in becoming _friends_ with you as well.”

”Sex...? Yeeesh...!” Tweek wasn’t sure what he was even asked, he was too focused on stroking his dick now. He felt something building up, and when he quickened the pace he cried out, ”I'm— I'm going to cum!”

”Not yet. You will cum on your boyfriend, I want you to watch him as you pound yourself on my cock,” the man said, preventing Tweek from pleasuring himself. He stopped fucking the boy and placed a chair in front of Craig, who still wasn’t aware of his surroundings. When he sat down on the chair and patted his lap, Tweek’s eyes widened in horror. “If you still want my dick, you’re going to do it my way,” the man said, like he knew what was going on in Tweek’s mind. Tweek stared at the man’s rock-hard erection, swallowing hard as the sight made his balls and anus throb. He was shaking and crying when he succumbed to his lust and placed himself on the man’s lap, sighing in content when he felt being filled with cock again. The man wrapped his arms around his torso, like he was claiming him.

“Craig… Craig, I’m sh-sorry…,” Tweek was crying his apology while moving his hips to get stimulation as much as possible. He wasn’t sure if the man was even moving anymore or if he was just making Tweek do this by himself.

”Imagine if he took off that box right now. I'd love to see the look on his face, seeing his pure boyfriend fucked silly by another guy.” Tweek was forced to watch his occupied boyfriend while panting and moaning like an animal in heat. “It’s his fault, he has a boyfriend with such a sexy piece of ass but he’s not balls deep in it.”

Every thrust felt good, and Tweek was making silent prayers that Craig wouldn’t see him in this state. Every thrust felt even better and better, and when he felt his climax approaching again, it was denied from him when the man slowed down his pace and firmly grabbed Tweek’s shaft.

”You're not allowed to cum before you beg for it, baby,” he murmured against Tweek’s neck.

”I need to cum!” Tweek pleaded in desperation, trying to move his hips so the friction against his penis would increase. He wanted to cum so badly, it was all he could think of right now.

”Do you, now?”  
  
”Puh- pleashe! Please let me cum shir!” Tweek begged with exhausted cries that were cut off when the man roughly kissed him.

“Will you let me fuck you another time if I’ll let you cum?” the man asked when their mouths separated, receiving an eager nod.

“Yes! Yes, anything, you can fuck me anytime, so pl… pleaaashe…!”

“Fucking slut, you squeal like a pig,“ the man said in mocking tone when Tweek kept repeating _please, cum, good_ in incoherent order. The man started stroking Tweek’s erection fast and pounded his cock as deep as he could. “Okay, let’s give you what you want, shall we?”

“Thank you_, thankyoushir_...!!” Tweek screamed in delight and threw his head back. It was coming, he was finally getting it, he was in complete ecstasy. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming, ngh, I’m—!”

The sounds of his pleasure filled the coffeehouse when he came, his semen was pouring on his tummy and the man’s hand. He came so hard that some of the cum had landed on Craig.

“Aww, you came on your boyfriend, so sweet,” the man taunted, but he was ignored by the boy basking in his post-orgasmic bliss. But he wasn’t content yet, his hard dick was still inside Tweek and he needed a release. “Now it’s my turn to feel good…,” he muttered and continued thrusting into the boy on his lap. Tweek shrieked in surprise and tried to get off, but he was being held firmly in place.

“No—Stop…!! It’s too much!” Tweek cried and laughed at the same time as he was going crazy from the overstimulation. He couldn’t believe it, he just came but it felt like he was still cumming as the man’s dick was hitting his prostate. “My dick is… Hwaah?! I’m going to die…!!”

“Did you cum from your ass? That’s what bitches are meant to do,” the man said with an evil grin, accepting Tweek’s mouth when the blond leaned for a kiss. “Fuck, your virgin ass feels so amazing! I could fuck this ass for hours! I want to cum inside you!” he groaned and kissed Tweek again. “I’ll fuck you bareback next time, so your boyfriend better hurry and claim you without a rubber. If he doesn’t want you anymore then I’ll marry you, okay? We could fuck every single day,” he muttered the degrading words into Tweek’s ear. Tweek was squeezing his eyes shut and shaking head head. Finally, he lifted Tweek up and pulled out, forcing the boy on his knees in front of him. He grabbed Tweek’s cheeks, squeezed and hissed, “next time I’m going to pump you so fucking full of my jizz that it will pour out of your fucking mouth!”

“Augh…!” Tweek let out an ecstatic sound and almost collapsed on the ground, but the man’s legs were keeping him in place.

“Look up, I’ll shoot my load on your cute face,” he said, holding his cock with his other hand and the phone camera with other. Tweek couldn’t look away from the penis. “Here it comes! Fuck, Tweek!”

Before Tweek could properly comprehend what was happening, he felt cum splattering on his face and hair. His brain was buzzing.

“What an erotic sight,” the man said and took a good look at Tweek’s messy, sweaty face. “Smile to the camera and tell how grateful you are for the cock that just made you cum.”

“Haah…? Thank you for your cock, sir…,” Tweek mumbled, feeling himself passing out.

“Thanks for your services, I’ll definitely write a good review on Yelp,” was the last thing he heard the man saying. He didn’t know he was dragged to the basement before the man vanished.

***

Craig Tucker received a notification. A direct message from an anonymous sender.

“What’s this?” he asked when he opened the message, which contained a video file.

_Hello, Craig! Here’s a nice video of your sweetheart. I hope you’ll enjoy it!_

_tweekbros.mp4_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments. I never meant to continue this story, but I changed my mind. Because of this I had to come up with a lame excuse to retcon the first chapter's ending.
> 
> I'm sorry the story parts are kind of stupid. I just wanted to write the horny parts.

At first, Tweek thought it was all dream. But the memories flashing through his mind were very real, and he remembers waking up from the floor of Tweek Bros, all alone and covered in sweat and semen. His brain had felt foggy, and the first thing he did was throwing up in the sink. He was shaking, crying, and most of all — he was all alone.

Craig was not there. He had left. Had he seen Tweek in that state? Had he seen what a worthless, disgusting whore his boyfriend was? What if that video of Tweek was now spreading all over the internet?!

Turned out that was not the case. The Buddha Boxes were gone almost as fast as they had appeared, and next day Craig came to school without it. Tweek had never been so anxious in his entire life, as he was sure Craig had found out. He was fidgeting and pulling his hair when he waited for Craig to meet him at school. He couldn’t hide his surprise when instead lashing out at him, Craig hugged him tight.

“Hey, honey,” Craig said and squeezed Tweek’s body tighter. “I missed you.”

“Um,” Tweek said and hugged his boyfriend back. He didn’t understand. “Craig?”

“I’ve been a real jerk,” Craig said and looked straight in Tweek’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Craig, um, about the last time…,” Tweek started, and Craig sighed.

“I seriously just didn’t think about anything, I just went to home without saying goodbye and went straight to bed. Tricia was _so_ pissed off at me the next day,” Craig said, and Tweek could hear the guilt in his voice. Was Craig apologizing? But why? It was Tweek who did wrong! It was Tweek who cheated on him! “Can you forgive me?”

Tweek didn’t understand it, but he was happy.

“Of course! Of course I forgive you!” he said with tears in his eyes. He got Craig back, and Craig hadn’t found out! Out of sheer happiness he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, obtaining a rare blush from him.

“Get a room!” Cartman’s voice was heard from the other side of the corridor. Now it was Tweek’s turn to blush, and the let go of Craig and avoided his eyes.

“Oh, by the way,” Craig said, took out his phone and asked, “do you know what this is?”

Tweek choked when he saw the message on the phone screen. He knew what that video was. Had Craig watched it? But why was he so calm?

“I-I, uh, this is—” Tweek was stuttering and fidgeting his fingers. The back of his neck felt like it was burning, and his stomach was twisting.

“Have you opened any weird links lately? Downloaded suspicious apps?” Craig asked, which made Tweek look at him with wide eyes.

“H-huh?”

“It’s probably scam mail, so I didn’t open the link. I thought it has your account ID’s name on it because your phone might have malware in it,” Craig said. Tweek didn’t realize Craig was this smart. Of course Craig wouldn’t open any stupid links, he trusted Tweek!

Should Tweek tell him?

_No._

“Um, it’s…” Tweek tried to come up with an explanation. “Yes, it’s a virus! I… I downloaded a game a while ago, so…,” he lied, and Craig nodded. Well, technically it wasn’t all lies, he _had _downloaded a Japanese rhythm game a while ago.

“That’s what I thought. I’m deleting the message now,” Craig said. Tweek watched as Craig removed the message and blocked the number it came from. Tweek was saved. “Come on, let me check everything is fine with your phone.”

“Ah, y-yeah, _ofcoursehere_!” Tweek said in panic and handed over his phone. Just in case, he checked there was no messages or calls from any weird numbers.

“Hey, it’s nothing serious. Calm down,” Craig said with his usual calm voice and started doing something with Tweek’s phone. “Here, don’t download anything weird again, okay?”

“Okay,” Tweek replied, feeling nothing but pure love towards his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who was so kind and understanding. Tweek didn’t deserve him. “I… I really love you, Craig.”

“Where did that come out of sudden?” Craig asked and blushed. He huffed and looked at his shoes. “I love you too, honey. E-even if I don’t always show it… So seriously, please forgive me for ignoring you like that.”

“It’s okay!” Tweek said and locked his arm with Craig’s. “So let’s not fight anymore… Okay?”

“That was a fight?” Craig asked and smiled, which made Tweek pout. Tweek wished it could be always like this. “I’m just joking. Want to come over later?”

“I do!”

_As long as I have Craig, I have nothing to worry about._

***

Tweek had been particularly clingy with Craig for past few days. Not only he had missed his boyfriend, he also felt safe with him. He didn’t have to think about the terrible memory he got from that day at work, the memory that took over his mind when he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

But his happiness did not last long, as he got a call from unfamiliar number at school. He wasn’t sure if he should pick it up, but he did anyway.

“Hello, baby,” he heard familiar voice saying, which sent shivers down his spine.

“W-where did you get my number?” he asked in panic.

“Did your boyfriend see it? You know, the video of you getting fucked like a dirty slut,” the voice asked, ignoring the question. Tweek was scared and angry.

“He didn’t open your stupid link. I don’t believe there was any video to begin with. Stop bothering us.” He tried to sound as confident as possible. “You drugged and raped me, that’s a serious crime.”

“Don’t preach to me, meth head. So, since you see yourself as a victim, I guess you told your boyfriend?”

“Craig doesn’t need to know.”

“Why not? You were doing nothing wrong, right? I’m sure your boyfriend would like to know if you were in danger,” the man said.

“Th-that’s none of your business,” Tweek said. He should just hang up and call the police. He couldn’t.

“The truth is that you wanted it, Tweek. You really loved to get fucked by me, and you want it to happen again,” the man said, “and as for the video… Yes, it does exist, and I can send it to you.”

Tweek received a message during the call. It was a short video named as _DenverVacation03._ He looked around him nervously to check that there was no one to see what he was doing and clicked “play”. Next, he saw himself, getting fucked against the table. His pupils were wide, and euphoric moans and cries were escaping from his mouth. No, he didn’t want to see this!

But he was making such a lewd face. Tweek should have been shocked and disgusted, but in the video, it looked like he was enjoying it. His body started feeling hot and he squeezed his thighs together.

“Ngh…”

“Just listening to it makes me want to cum, your horny screams are just too erotic. I’m saving my jizz to fill you up the next time, though,” the man said. What next time?

“Please don’t send it to Craig anymore,” Tweek begged.

“That depends. Are you going to keep your promise?” the man asked.

“What promise?”

“We’re fuck buddies now, remember? That’s what you wanted,” the man said, and Tweek was taken aback.

“N-no, I didn’t—” he tried to protest, but it just made the man make a frustrated sigh.

“Hey hey, I’m being generous here. I wonder what might happen if all your classmates saw your true self?” The man made a short pause. Then, he asked with lower voice, “what if Craig saw it?”

Tweek’s eyes widened and his heart was beating faster.

“I’ll… I’ll do what you want. Just don’t get Craig involved, he has done nothing wrong,” he replied immediately. He was going to protect Craig from everything, no matter what he had to do.

“Good boy. I’ll send you the location, we’ll meet here. If you call the cops on me or don’t come alone, I _will_ ruin your life,” the man warned.

“I-I won’t,” Tweek promised.

The call was hung up, and Tweek burst in helpless tears.

***

Tweek had brough all of the savings he got from work. He had a plan: he would offer the man money and then he would no longer bother him. He could do this, he just had to believe in himself.

The heat that day was almost unbearable, and Tweek was dressed in shorts and a white t-shirt. he hoped it would not send any wrong signals to that disgusting man. They were supposed to meet in front of a small family restaurant. It wasn’t near Tweek’s home, so he had to take a bus there. He was glad it was far away from the place where people would recognize him.

“Hey baby.”

Tweek yelped and turned around. The man who greeted him was wearing sunglasses, but Tweek did recognize him. The moment he saw the man he felt sick. He shouldn’t be here. He should run, call for help. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. He wanted to throw up.

“Don’t be so nervous,” the man said, but Tweek said nothing back. He should just give the money here, but he was dragged inside the rather empty restaurant. They sat down and the man handed some cash to Tweek. “I’ll treat you, so go order whatever you want. And get me a cup of coffee.”

Tweek wasn’t sure if he could drink even coffee right now. He was too nervous. He asked for normal coffee and a glass of water.

“The coffee…,” he said and placed the cup in front of the man. Then, he dug up a pile of cash from his back bag and placed it next to the coffee. “And here.”

“What’s this?” the man asked and sipped his coffee.

“Money,” Tweek explained, “to compensate. So please delete the video…”

“Are you trying to bribe yourself out of this?” the man snarled with a mocking voice and handed the money back to Tweek. “Sorry, I have no interest in a high school kid’s pennies.”

“Please, I promise I won’t tell anyone, just leave me and Craig alone!” Tweek begged and squeezed his water glass. He tried to be quiet.

“No deal,” the man said and smirked. “Besides, you seemed to enjoy yourself a lot, so you should just ditch that guy.”

“Stop saying things like that!” Tweek was pissed off. “I love Craig, so please… Leave us alone,” he pleaded again. Why didn’t he come up with some kind of other plan? Of course an adult wouldn’t take money from a poor student!

“Love is nothing but a Hollywood fantasy. The only things that matter in this world are money and sex,” the man said, which made Tweek even more furious. It was a lie. Love was more important than those things, even when they played superheroes he wanted to use the power of love! “Do you know why men work over 40 hours a week? Because that makes the bitches want to have sex with them. Men who can’t get laid are losers, some of them marry some chick in order to get sex even once in a while.”

“I’m with Craig because he’s caring and kind! You’re lying!” Tweek said. The man rolled his eyes and took another sip of coffee.

“But does Craig see you the same way?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“How do you know you’re not just a nuisance to him? If you can’t offer good sex, what can you offer?”

“I… Uh…” Tweek couldn’t come up with an answer. He really _didn’t_ know the answer to that question. What did Craig see in him? What if Craig didn’t find Tweek sexy enough? He never called him sexy… Would Craig be disappointed in Tweek’s performance?

“I can teach you,” the man said, and Tweek woke up from his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I can teach you how to satisfy a man. That way you can justify fucking me. How about that?” the man offered. His foot was casually touching Tweek’s leg under table, and Tweek crossed his legs.

“But… But that’s cheating?” Tweek wasn’t sure whether it was a question or statement.

“You’ve already cheated, Tweek. This is the best option for you. You can fix this,” the man assured, and Tweek started thinking about it. He knew he had already betrayed Craig, and there was evidence of it. If he turned down the offer, the man might expose him. But if it was just one time…

“I…,” He took a deep breath. Then, he finished his water and said, “I understand.”

“Good boy,” the man said, stood up and grabbed the sports bag he was carrying with him. “There’s this hotel nearby, let’s go.”

***

“We’re here,” the man said when they reached a shady alleyway, and the hand he had casually placed on Tweek’s butt was quickly swatted away.

“Stop that! What if someone sees?” Tweek nervously looked around him.

“You don’t need to be so tense, people rarely come here,” the man said and grabbed Tweek’s wrist, which made Tweek jolt. “Come on, I’ll get a room for us.”

The hotels in South Park weren’t luxurious, and the one they stepped inside was no different. Instead a spacious, beautiful lobby there was a cramped hallway and an elevator. The receptionist was a middle-aged woman who was smoking while reading a magazine. To Tweek this place didn’t look like a hotel, it looked like a shady place where you could do something illegal. The man placed money on the counter, and with no words the receptionist gave him a key. Her eyes measured Tweek, and Tweek looked away in shame. It’s like she knew what he was here for. She probably thought Tweek was a prostitute.

When they took the elevator to go up, Tweek looked at his reflection in the mirror. What the hell was he doing?

“I—I don’t think I want to do this after all,” he suddenly said. He didn’t step outside the elevator when it reached the right floor and opened its doors.

“Don’t say that,” the man said and held Tweek’s hand.

“N-no, I’m serious, I’m going ho—” Tweek started and pressed the elevator button to go down, but he was violently pulled outside.

“You’re not going _anywhere_,” the man hissed when the doors closed again, and the empty elevator started going down. “I was planning to be nice to you, so don’t make change my mind, _bitch_.”

Tweek didn’t say anything back. He was too scared.

The man opened the door of the hotel room and they stepped in the small entrance space. It wasn’t very big room, it just had a bathroom, bed for two people and some extra living space. At least the air condition was working, and the temperature was nice and cool compared to the heat outside.

Tweek placed his bag beside the bed and felt hands wrap around his body. The man buried his face against his neck and started playing with the hem of his shirt. This was happening so fast.

“Sh-shouldn’t I take a shower first? It was hot today,” he said nervously and struggled free from the man’s hold. He at least didn’t want to smell bad.

“School kids are so self-conscious about that stuff. Don’t worry, I like your smell,” the man said like he understood Tweek’s thoughts and took some items from his bag, placing them on the bed. Then he sat on the bed and patted the space between his legs. “Come here, cutie.”

Tweek hesitated for a moment, but then walked over to the bed and carefully placed himself between the man’s legs. His body was being touched and rubbed again, and he could feel the heat radiating from the man’s body. When they were close like this, the man had quite strong, masculine scent.

“This body was made for sex,” the man said as he caressed Tweek’s chest from behind. Tweek’s entire body tensed when he felt the man kissing his neck and ear. Being touched like this by an adult man was so much different than when Craig hugged him. His entire face flushed when his nipples grew hard underneath his shirt from being played with, and the region around his crotch was hot and tingling.

The touches were gentle and tender, and the man’s hand slid lower on Tweek’s tummy. He started rubbing the abdomen in soft manner, tracing his fingers on the skin just above Tweek’s pants.

“That tickles…,” Tweek said and tried to squirm, but the man kept him in place.

“Feels good, right?” the man asked and kissed Tweek’s neck and hair again. Tweek tried to keep himself together, he had to resist this fucked up situation.

“Th-there’s no way something like this would make me feel good!” he said, but it was a bad lie. He knew he was hard, and he wanted to be touched even more.

“You’re still so dishonest,” the man said and placed his hand on the Tweek’s bulge. His shorts were loose so it wasn’t visible, but he still couldn’t hide it. “Your body can’t lie to me, though.”

“No…,” Tweek mewled and closed his eyes, but he spread his legs further apart. The man laughed and moved his hand away from the bulge. He stripped Tweek’s shirt. Tweek let him.

“Stick your tongue out for a bit,” the man said as he grabbed a small bottle of some type of brown liquid and a dropper. Tweek didn’t know what it was, but he had an idea. “Don’t worry, it will just relax you,” the man said, and Tweek opened his mouth to stick out his tongue. A few drops landed on it, and he swallowed them quickly. It tasted a bit like cough medicine, but it left a burning sensation in his mouth and throat.

The man took off his own shirt and pulled down Tweek’s shorts. He left the underwear on. The grey color made it obvious that there was a damp spot on top of Tweek’s erection. Tweek tried to hide it, but the man forcibly held his arms and pulled him on his lap again.

Tweek felt his body growing hotter and hotter when the man was touching his body. He caressed his thighs, tummy and chest, but the hands never reached Tweek’s now leaking erection. He tried to rub it himself to ease the itching, but the man always stopped him. He couldn’t take this anymore, he was so horny.

“Nh, sir, please…,” he begged.

“Hmm? You want something?”

“P-please, touch my dick too…,” Tweek pleaded and guided the man’s hand on his crotch by himself. “Don’t tease me like this anymore—!”

“You were so against this at first, but now you’re begging for it again,” the man teased him.

“It’s, ngh, it’s your fault I’m becoming like this!” Tweek protested.

“Guess I need to take responsibility, then?” the man said and pulled down Tweek’s underwear. A streak of pre-cum was hanging between the tip of the very wet dick and the damp clothing. Tweek made a satisfied sigh when the man finally grabbed his penis. “You have such a cute dick. And it’s already this wet…”

The man’s thumb caressed the tip and smeared the pre-cum all over the shaft. He started jerking it with steady rhythm while kissing Tweek’s neck and ear. Tweek slowly relaxed against the body he was leaning on, and he could feel his asshole growing with that craving itch as well. He turned his head and for the man’s surprise, pulled him for a shy kiss that grew bolder and sloppier.

“Take, _haah_… Take responsibility,” Tweek said with a horny voice after the kiss. The man smirked and reached for some kind of cordless, white device. It had a round part on top of a thick baton looking thing. It looked like a penis, but Tweek had never seen something like it before.

“W-what’s that?” he asked. He was quite sure it was some kind of sex toy. He hoped the man wasn’t going to insert it inside Tweek, it was way too big for that.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a massager,” the man said and turned the device on. The head started vibrating, and he placed it against Tweek’s shoulder. “See?”

The massage felt good, but soon the man placed the device on Tweek’s belly. His muscled tensed when he felt the tickling sensation.

“Hngh—!”

“This might be wasted on a boy, but it’s worth a try”, the man said and moved the massager around Tweek’s skin, finally reaching the tip of his penis. The vibration was extremely strong, it was something Tweek had never felt when he masturbated. The man’s other hand started stroking Tweek’s penis again, and Tweek’s head tilted back from the sudden jolt of pleasure.

“W-what?!” he asked in shock, and the man stroked him harder. “This—oh Jesus—I’m close—!!”

“Already? But it isn’t even the highest level…,” the man said and clicked the switch button on the sex toy. The vibration got even stronger and louder, and Tweek couldn’t control himself anymore.

“Shit, shit, I’m cumming, _I’mcumming—_!!” he screamed and grabbed anything he could reach when the strong orgasm took over his entire body. Streaks of cum erupted from his cock, landing on his torso. But the man didn’t stop there, and to Tweek’s shock he continued jacking him off while pressing the sex toy against his dick.

“Turn it off!” Tweek cried and tried to squirm away from the man’s hold. The post-orgasm stimulation both hurt and made him feel like he was in complete euphoria, he felt like he might seriously die from this. “I’m, gh— I’m going fucking insane!!”

The moment was probably just a few seconds, but it felt like several minutes. Finally, the massager was turned off and Tweek’s half-hard dick was released.

“J-Jesus Christ…,” he sighed and collapsed on the bed. He could still feel the orgasm, he was shaking and trembling. Lips parted and eyes clouded, he breathed heavily. His entire face was burning and streaks of hair were glued against his forehead because of his sweat.

“You were hot when you came. I can’t wait to use more toys on you in the future,” the man said and pulled out his phone. Tweek heard the sound of camera shutter and quickly covered his face with his hands.

“Don’t take more photos!” he said in shock. He wanted to be admired, but he didn’t want it to happen this way. He wasn’t that kind of person!

“You don’t need to be so nervous, they’re just for private use,” the man said and put his phone away. He barely let Tweek rest when he said, “here, see how hard you’ve made me,” and grabbed Tweek’s hand. He guided it on his crotch, and Tweek could feel the hardened bulge underneath the jeans. Instead feeling creeped out, he felt rather curious.

“I—I did this?” he asked and licked his lips. The tingling sensation was still going through his body. Did Craig ever get like this because of him? He hoped he would, but he had never seen it happening.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re too cute and lewd,” the man replied and stroked Tweek’s hair. Tweek loved being touched like this, especially after an orgasm. “Why won’t you take it out and suck it a little? I liked it when you did it last time.”

“O-okay.” Tweek blushed from the compliment and started working on the man’s jeans. When he pulled them down, a big cock pulsating in its full erection appeared right in front of his eyes.

The smell of the dick was almost intoxicating, and it made Tweek feel weird. He wasn’t sure if it was bad weird. The man was rubbing the downside against his face. Tweek had seen this in porn he watched in secret. As he tried to remember what he had seen, he closed his eyes, nuzzled his face against the dick and gently grabbed the shaft. He didn’t pay attention to it before, but he noticed how much bigger it was than his own. It was most likely bigger than Craig’s too. The tip was wet from pre-cum and the man gathered some on his finger, offering it for Tweek. Tweek was breathing heavily when he parted his lips and accepted the offering. It didn’t taste bad, in fact it made him quite excited and he wanted to taste more.

He tried his best to avoid eye contact when he gave the tip a few tentative licks. The man’s satisfied moans encouraged him to go further, so he parted his lips and wrapped them around the head.

“Yeah, that’s a good boy,” the man encouraged him and stroked his hair again. “No man can resist a good blowjob.”

_I’m a good boy…_

He wanted to do this well. At first, he placed small kisses and licks on the cock, but he grew more and more confident and swallowed the entire length. He wondered how deep he could take it. He started sucking the penis earnestly and swirled his tongue against it. The man pushed his head down to guide him to suck the balls too. Tweek’s nose was buried in them, and the musky odor was making his head spin. He took them in his mouth and sucked on them with passion. 

“Fuck, so good,” the man groaned and grabbed the back of Tweek’s head. He started thrusting his cock violently in Tweek’s mouth, and Tweek’s eyes widened when he felt it reaching his throat. He gagged loudly and his saliva started dripping on the dick and on the floor. “Don’t choke, breath through your nose.”

Tweek tried to do as he was told and prepared for it to happen again. This time it was easier, and while he still couldn’t resist the gagging, he could take it. The first time he was made to do this wasn’t a good experience, but now he was enjoying this. He loved how the man’s big, juicy cock pulsated in his mouth, and he loved being pressed against the man’s pubes with a dick in his mouth. He didn’t even notice that he had started stroking himself while doing this.

“I didn’t expect that shit to have that strong effect on you, I guess you’re just such a horny bitch,” the man said when he noticed that Tweek was masturbating. “Alright, stop. I don’t want to cum in your mouth today.”

“D-did I do well?” Tweek asked when he pulled away from the dick. His lips were covered in saliva and he licked around them to savor the taste of the man’s cock juices.

“You will definitely become a grade A cocksucker,” the man said, and Tweek felt sense of pride. He didn’t consider himself to be good in that many things, even though Craig said otherwise. He was happy he could do something like this well.

The man made Tweek get on all fours on the bed and took a bottle of lube. Tweek knew what was going to happen, and he tried to hide his excitement. He shouldn’t want this. He wasn’t sure why. He really couldn’t think straight anymore. He arched his back and wiggled his butt, like he was asking to be mated fast. It wasn’t a lie.

“I assume your boyfriend at least fucked this already?” the man asked and circled his lubed finger around Tweek’s aroused anus.

“W-we haven’t done it…,” Tweek said and pressed his face against the mattress in shame. His ass was clearly responding to this situation and his dick was leaking pre-cum again. There was nothing he could do when he was being exposed like this.

“Hmm… What a useless guy. A relationship without sex is worthless,” the man said and pressed a finger inside, forcing a weak moan out of Tweek’s mouth. “I can tell you love getting touched down here, it’s twitching so much.”

“Don’t look at it…!” Tweek said, but he was practically pushing himself against them finger. The man was playing with his hole, adding more fingers and twisting and curling them inside. Sometimes he could reach that good spot that made Tweek gasp and moan like he was in heat.

“You’re rock hard again, must be nice to be so young. It’s time for this slutty hole to get the real thing,” the man said, giving Tweek’s still sensitive dick a few firm strokes. He then laid down on his back and poured some lube on his hard dick. Tweek bit his lower lip when he looked at the penis. “Ride me, I want to see my pretty little cocksleeve bouncing on my dick.”

“W-what about the condom?” Tweek asked. He really didn’t care. He just wanted this dick deep in his ass as soon as possible.

“We don’t need it,” the man said. “It feels better like this, I promise. Think you can take it?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I can,” Tweek replied as both his ass and cock twitched more. “I need to take it.”

“I love how obedient you are becoming. You must really want my cock, huh?” the man asked, and Tweek’s entire body flushed again. He swallowed hard and wasn’t sure what he should do, so the man pulled Tweek’s body on top of his. Tweek straddled his hips and started grinding against the man’s dick. He couldn’t stop his horny whimpers. The feeling of a hard dick teasing his opening was absolutely heavenly, but he needed it inside. The man started the penetration.

“Oh god,” Tweek moaned when the cock pushed inside him. He took his time to to get adjusted to the size. It felt amazing. “Your dick is filling me so much...,”

“Your ass feels so good, it’s so warm and tight,” the man said and pushed deeper. “I’m going to fuck your brains out, but try it yourself first.”

“Like, ahn, like this?” Tweek asked and started riding the penis. It didn’t hurt too much. The lube was helping him to do it easily, and he could pick up a pace he liked.

“Yeah, good boy. Every guy loves to be served by their bitch like this,” the man said, which made Tweek happy. He tried to ride the cock inside him even more, and his own erection was dripping pre-cum on the man’s belly. He saw the man light a joint, which he recognized as weed. After taking a hit the man offered the joint to Tweek. Like everyone else, Tweek had tried weed before to relax, so he accepted the offering and inhaled the smoke. Next, the man reached for his phone, and Tweek heard the camera making the familiar shutter sound. Instead covering his face, he just arched his body and got felt his ass clenching around the man’s cock. “Gonna nut to these later.”

Tweek felt like he was being worshipped by this person. He didn’t know whether it was the weed or the sex that was making his head feel so light, but right now he didn’t want to focus on anything else than being ravaged.

“My hips won’t stop moving…” He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but the words slipped through lips. He didn’t even recognize his own voice. The man smirked and his arms reach around Tweek’s back, pulling him down to kiss him. Tweek happily accepted the kiss and instantly opened his mouth so the man’s tongue could enter. The man’s hips started thrusting upwards in fast rhythm, hitting Tweek’s prostate in every thrust. The combination of kissing and fucking created the kind of pleasure that took over Tweek’s entire body, and he couldn’t stop himself from drooling and loud wailing.

“Do you like my cock, Tweek?” the man asked with a low murmur.

“Yeeesh, I love your penith…!!” Tweek barely could form coherent sentences. He tilted his head back and his entire body was flushed. “Oh god, it’s hitting sho deep!”

“Think your boyfriend can fuck you like this? Satisfy your greedy fuck hole like this?”

“D-don’t talk about him,” Tweek said. “Just… Jesus _justfuckme_…”

“If you insist,” the man said, grabbed Tweek’s waist and lifted him up. Tweek whined to protest when he felt the man’s dick sliding out of him, leaving him empty and unsatisfied, but soon he was pinned against the bed on his back. His legs were lifted on the man’s shoulders, and the man pressed his body down and said, “this is how you fuck a slut properly.”

He started fucking Tweek hard and deep. The sound of his balls slapping against Tweek’s skin filled the room. This position hit Tweek’s spots even better, and he locked his legs around the man’s body. His body was twitching and spasming, and his eyes rolled the back into his head.

“So, hn, sho good, it feels so gooood, aah—!” Tweek was crying and his toes were arching. He wanted to kiss more, but he couldn’t stop from making these horny sounds. This wasn’t just sex, this was mating! Tweek was a bitch who was getting mated!

“I’ll nut inside, okay?” It wasn’t a question. “I really want to breed your boy cunt.”

“W-wait, if you, hngh, if you come inside I’ll serioushly break!!”

“You’re just a cum dumpster anyway,” the man said. “Break and become my bitch, I’m going to pump it so deep inside you it’s going to frizz your fucking brain and you can no longer think about anything else than cocks and jizz.”

“Oh god, cock, cum, _please, cum—_” Tweek had no idea what he was saying.

“You’re not making any sense anymore,” the man said and growled when he made final hard thrusts. “Shit, I’m gonna come!”

Tweek felt the man’s cock spasming vigorously, and warm cum started to leak inside him. He had never felt anything like this, but it was so hot, and it made him feel the orgasm through his entire body again. He arched his back and grabbed the sheets while making high and rabid moans.

“It’s so hot…! I can feel your hot sperm inside me!”

“You came from that? You’re wringing my balls dry,” the man said when Tweek’s ass tightened around his cock, like Tweek’s body didn’t want him to pull out. “Doing it raw is the fucking best.”

Tweek could feel the cum still pumping inside him.

“Oh Jesus.” He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. “You’re filling me up so much… Amazing…”

“Fuuuck, that was good. Haven’t nutted like this for a while,” the man sneered and slowly pulled out. Streaks of cum followed the tip, they were still connected even like this, Tweek was claimed by someone else than Craig. Right now, he didn’t even care.

“Hnh, it’s spilling out like crazy…,” Tweek said with a satisfied giggle when the semen was leaking out of his ass and staining the sheets. It felt good, he could get addicted to this. The man cleaned his cum covered penis with his fingers and then shoved the digits in Tweek’s mouth. Tweek licked them clean and giggled again when he swallowed the thick semen. “Mmh, cum tashtes good…”

“You are so much cuter when you’re being honest,” the man said when he rolled on his back and reached for a pack of cigarettes. He offered one for Tweek, who shook his head to refuse.

The hotel room smelled like sex and tobacco smoke. Tweek slowly came down from his high, and he now realized how thirsty he was. He remembered having a water bottle in his bag, so carefully he got up and started going through his stuff. He noticed his phone having unread notifications.

Three messages from Craig.

_What’s up_

_I miss you_

_Honey_

Tweek felt a flash of guilt stinging his heart. Right, he was meant to go to Craig’s place today. How could he forget?

_Sorry I was busy_

_I’ll come over later_

“I… I need to take a shower,” he said. His throat was still dry. Suddenly he felt very awkward.

“Sure, whatever. I’m taking a nap,” the man said and pulled a blanket over his body. “You know what to do when you need this the next time.”

Tweek shuddered and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was so disgusting. He rinsed himself furiously in the shower, he didn’t want to leave that man’s smell on him. Suddenly the cum inside his ass didn’t feel hot at all, and he wanted it out fast. He started crying the shower and emptied half of the hotel room soap bottle on his hand to clean himself.

After showering he dressed up and looked at the sleeping man. He could steal his ID to get him arrested. He could call the cops.

He chose to open the hotel room door and leave. He won’t return to the man again.

***

“You seem really tired,” Craig said when Tweek leaned against his shoulder while dozing off. Tweek had went straight to Craig’s home. He really needed Craig right now. “What did you do today?”

“I just had to travel to the other side of the town. My dad needed a new blend,” he lied. Craig was watching a live stream from YouTube. There were people in NASA’s uniform and a rocket. “Are you watching something?”

“It’s a space program. I’m so excited about it,” Craig said and smiled. Tweek loved seeing Craig’s smile. The live stream was interviewing Elon Musk. He used complicated words Tweek couldn’t understand, but Craig was still watching intensively.

Usually they spent time like this, with Craig doing something and Tweek observing him. Tweek was satisfied by just spending time with Craig, and he tried to be careful about not being too pushy and annoying after the whole box thing. If Craig was happy about something, it made Tweek happy as well. However, Tweek was getting greedy. He still couldn’t get rid of the feelings of rejection whenever Craig seemed to be more interested in something else than him. Whether it was another person, a TV show, social media, anything – Tweek was jealous, and he wanted to monopolize all of Craig to himself. He knew he was being bratty, but he often felt like he wasn’t as important to Craig as Craig was to him.

He was selfish, but he needed Craig’s attention now. He might break if he didn’t get it. And he _really _wanted to do lewd things with Craig. He started nuzzling against Craig’s next seductively and threw his leg over Craig’s hips, but when he tried to reach for a kiss, Craig stopped him.

“Tweek, this is really important to me,” Craig said with red cheeks, gently pushing Tweek away. When he noticed the slight hurt on Tweek’s face, he lifted his arm so Tweek could cuddle against him. “Come here, let’s watch it together.”

Tweek didn’t understand why Craig was so excited to watch this. It was just some old men talking. Did all couples spend time like this? Shouldn’t couples their age be fucking like bunnies? Why did Craig ask Tweek here in the first place if he was just going to do this?

_That man would focus only on me instead dumb rockets._

No! He shouldn’t think about him. He shouldn’t think about having sex with another man, a man who was way older than him too. Tweek didn’t even know his name, for some reason he was scared to know.

But maybe Tweek still needed to practice seducing Craig?

He took his phone and searched for the number that had called him earlier. He hadn’t saved it, but he still had it. He started texting a message. Sent.

_I need more lessons._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it says that this story is finished, but I might continue it again when I feel like it.


	3. Chapter 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter and it's very short interlude, but the text might be disturbing to read. If there are any tags you think I'm missing, please tell me.

**Boys Paradise: Hardcore**

**Deflowering of a High School Boy**

**#OP**

A set of video clips and screenshots. A cute son of a coffee shop owner gets drugged and has first time taken by force right next to his clueless boyfriend. At first, he cries and resists it, but he ends up loving it. This beautiful high school slut is currently a sex slave in making. You want to see more? Telegram me and let’s talk about the payment.

**#xxxxx**

Cuckolding and rape of a cute boy, at the same time? It must be my lucky day!

**#xxxxx**

Wow

**#xxxxx**

So hot, I couldn’t last long. He’s so cute and his skin look so soft and smooth. I need to fuck him. Please please please post more of him.

**#xxxxx**

I’m in love.

**#xxxxx**

I’m confused. You deflowered him, but he has a boyfriend? And why does he have a box over his head? Anyway, the screenshots are excellent, sadly my internet sucks so I can’t see the videos. I want to hear his voice so I’ll try once more.

**#xxxxx**

The boyfriend must be impotent LOL

**#xxxxx**

I came, more pls

**#xxxxx**

The way his body twitches in the last video is so cute. You can tell he came hard with his boy pussy. It must have been his first time.

**#xxxxx**

Innocent boys who learn to love cock are the best!

**#xxxxx**

You’re right. Did his bf find out?

**#OP**

I sent this to his boyfriend to blackmail some real cuckold material too, but it failed.

**#xxxxx**

What a waste, should have nutted inside

**#OP**

I did, last time. Like I said, there are more photos in case you can pay for them.

**#xxxxx**

Great stuff

**#xxxxx**

High school boy? Too old for me…

**#xxxxx**

I’m not gay, but I love fapping to boys like this and him sucking cock made me nut so hard. I need to find someone like this.

**#xxxxx**

What a beautiful angel, he could pass for a middle school student. It seems like he was really into it. 😊

**#xxxxx**

Cuckolding is the most disgusting fetish that has ever existed

**#xxxxx**

Look where we are LOL

**#xxxxx**

_[deleted post]_

**#xxxxx**

That him? All I see is pics of a rat.

**#xxxxx**

That’s not a rat LOL

**#xxxxx**

If that’s him he seems to be a bit camera shy which I find adorable 😊 His boyfriend is rather cute too, I’d love to play with both of them 😊

**#Moderator**

**Don’t** fucking post Instagram or other social media accounts here. You can’t be 100% sure that’s him. Even if it’s him it’s extremely risky to do that.

**#xxxxx**

Would have enjoyed some strangling

**#xxxxx**

I prefer rape content like this instead the ones where they cry and are hurt

**#xxxxx**

So you’re saying you don’t prefer rape? Here?

**#xxxxx**

I just want them to enjoy it too. I believe that deep down every boy wants to get “raped”, you just have to be gentle with them. Violence is just cruelty but drugging simply brings out their inner desires.

**#xxxxx**

Rape is not same as hurtcore. I wouldn’t even call this rape. This kind of sex between men and boys used to normal in history, sadly we live in a society of oppression now.

**#xxxxx**

So you have a full video OP?

**#OP**

It’s pain in the ass to upload it over TOR so I’m going to be honest you need to be ready to pay well for it.

**#xxxxx**

The photos and videos OP posted are hot but obviously staged. There’s no way this white middle class boy’s parents wouldn’t know about this by now, considering OP still isn’t caught by ***. Also, you’re telling me that a HS boy who has a boyfriend would still be a virgin? Like I said, it’s hot, but there’s no need to lie that this is real rape. He’s probably not even underage, just young looking.

**#xxxxx**

The acting is way too real for this to be staged.

**#xxxxx**

Most porn is not real, even amateur flicks. I’ve seen more convincing acting on vanilla porn sites. Newfags think any hardcore counts as real rape.

**#xxxxx**

Not all parents care enough about their kids you know. And judging by the style of the café and the looks of that boy, this probably was taken somewhere in Europe. He might be homeless.

**#xxxxx**

LOL there are more homeless kids in US than Europe you fucking burger

**#xxxxx**

Not buying that, the communist countries are full of young boys who live on the streets and do prostitution. I meant like Russia or something.

**#xxxxx**

You want some statistics?

**#Moderator**

Take the off-topic wank somewhere else, this isn’t about world politics.

**#xxxxx**

If I had son like that, I couldn’t take my hands off of him

**#xxxxx**

His accent tells this boy is clearly American.

**#xxxxx**

I think I know where that place is, it’s in Colorado.

**#OP**

No comment.

**#xxxxx**

That’s so far from me 😢 FL here…

**#xxxxx**

If you really want him, you can fly to another state for him.

**#xxxxx**

You have a point! 😊

**#xxxxx**

You still see him OP?

**#OP**

Yeah. He’s my little sex slave now.

**#xxxxx**

Aww 😊 Not gonna lie I’m jealous!

**#xxxxx**

Can you make a video where he gets fucked by a big dog? I can get you a big Rottweiler if you need a dog.

(USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST)

**#OP**

No, fuck off

**#Moderator**

I’m saying this once more: you dogfuckers have your own containment board, so **USE IT**. I’m no longer just warning the sick zoophiles here, you _will_ get instantly banned. Also, go to therapy and give your poor dog to PETA.

**#xxxxx**

I need to see him gangbanged

**#xxxxx**

YES, please OP, don’t just keep him to yourself! This boy needs to be destroyed by dicks!

**#xxxxx**

Is it possible to meet him? I live close.

**#OP**

Depends. It’s not free.

**#xxxxx**

That’s a not a problem.

**#OP**

Telegram me. I’m no longer replying to this thread, so if you have requests or are interested in becoming friends with this boy, leave me a message on Telegram and let’s discuss the price.


End file.
